Acceleration hardware refers to devices that speed up data communications, storage and retrieval, encryption and decryption, mathematical operations, graphics, Web page viewing, and the like. Acceleration hardware may include individual integrated circuit (also called an IC or chip), a printed circuit card, or a self-contained system. A few examples of acceleration hardware include a network access accelerator (NAS), a graphics accelerator, and a floating point accelerator (FPA). In one embodiment, acceleration hardware is instantiated as spatial architecture, which is energy efficient and a high-performance means of accelerating user applications in computing systems using spatial arrays. A spatial architecture includes an array of processing components, such as gates in a Field Programmable Gate Array (FPGA) or other processing elements (PE).